Honey and Poison
by BomberBrat
Summary: Because according to one Madara Uchiha, that's what little Deidara's are made of. Shota warning! MadaDei! Written as a gift for my Tobi. Lemony goodness, is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles:** My Tobi (Tiki-sama) made me a grilled cheese sandwich so I promised I would write her this. It's shota again, yay! only this time it's MadaDei!**  
Aprox ages: Deidara:13 Madara:Only lord knows, old. Really old. Lets say he appears to be in his twenties. Because he's freaking immortal!**  
Any who kids, I hope you enjoy (Yes Brat STILL writes fanfiction for sandwiches, because she is a lazy stoner) Also you will get a bit of SasoDei

**Ps:** Writing this to "Who's your Daddy" by Benny Benassi is making me feel like a hentai.....

---------------------------------------------------------

**Honey and Poison**

---------------------------------------------------------

Ever since his eyes had fallen upon that perfect face, Madara had been transfixed. Filled with such strange emotions his old weary heart hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

They were soft, almost fuzzy inside of his chest. He wanted the boy, wanted to hold him softly, wanted to ravish him, break him to pieces.

His feelings were torn somewhere between loving, and pure animalistic desire.

This whole situation had been quite the conundrum, and had been stuck on his mind for quite a long time. Deidara, the angelic object of his desires had come to the Akatsuki when he was only nine years old. For Madara, it had been love at first sight.

He was so small, and perfect. Such a stunning waterfall of honey blond hair, eyes so blue, and fierce that pierced the soul. Creamy white delicate skin, still tinted with that pink flush of youth and innocence.

And that attitude! Oh that attitude drove him mad!

He was quite the little brat, Sasori, his partner had been right to give him the nickname.

There was just something so obscenely obstinate about Deidara. From the moment he had come to the organization, he had acted thusly. Growing deeply offended when the older members treated him like a child, even going as far as picking fights with opponents he had no chance against.

He was cocky for such a young boy, defiant, petulant, yet just so irresistible. Deidara had an odd way of getting exactly what he wanted from people, even if he annoyed them to no end.

Even Sasori was quick to bend to the tiny bombers will. He was like a siren, beautiful, manipulative, and deadly.

Deidara was thirteen now, and had grown quickly. His face was still childish, and he was still small for his age, but he had matured both physically and mentally. His eyes no longer held a childish innocence about them, they were the eyes of someone that had seen fierce battle, that had seen things no thirteen year old should ever witness. The eyes of a killer, cold and calculating.

He had been in the Akatsuki for four years already, his childhood had been over from the moment he stepped through the doors. The one thing that hadn't changed about the divine blond, was the one thing Madara loved most about him. His attitude, no matter how much he had matured, how many people he had killed, he was still the petulant, arrogant child he had been from the beginning.

Madara hoped that would never change.

He just couldn't resist that sass, that charming face that drew you in and mesmerized you. Even as such hateful poisonous words dripped from those perfect petal lips.

A year after Deidara had been brought to the Akatsuki, Madara had devised a plan to be close to his angel at all times. He would act as Zetsu's subordinate, put on a nice facade. Not only would he be able to keep an eye on his organization from the inside, but he would be living with Deidara, only doors away.

It was the perfect plan.

That was how Tobi was born, a disguise that served a greater purpose.

The only problem was, that Deidara hated the character, of Tobi. Tobi was childish, loud, obnoxious. All of the things that Madara felt might draw Deidara to him, might make the small ninja interested in him. Perhaps want to befriend him. Their relationship could deepen, and maybe the blond would grow to return his feelings of love.

He had been wrong trying to appeal to the child inside the young blond. Apparently Tobi exuded all of the things that Deidara hated.

The little bomber was far more interested in his partner, Sasori.

He had even given the redhead a nickname, Danna.

His master.

When Madara had heard the title fall so seductively from the small blonds poisonous lips, his heart had sunk. Why couldn't he be special enough to receive such a sweet tone?

Why wouldn't Deidara look at him like he constantly looked at that stupid puppet. With such adoration, and affection. It was loving, the way the blond watched his partner, it was painted all over his face, shinning in his eyes every time the older man was near him. He loved Sasori, Madara was too late to change that.

He felt hopeless, if Deidara already loved the redhead, there was nothing he could do. Undoubtedly, Sasori would fall for the blond. How could he not?

Deidara was such a heavenly creature, he was entrancing, intoxicating. If he Madara Uchiha, could fall head over heels, so easily. Then someone cold, and heartless like Sasori, like himself, would without a doubt be melted by the fiery Deidara.

The redhead spent far more time around the bomber than he did, soon, very soon Madara had the feeling he was going to loose Deidara completely to the other man.

He couldn't stand the thought of that insolent puppet master taking the innocence of his angel. Deidara was his! Since the moment he had become Akatsuki, he belonged to him. He had laid a silent claim over the blond the second he had caught Pein's eye.

For Sasori to even dare to complicate that, was beyond treason. He would love to see the redhead just try to take Deidara from him, he would break the other man into pieces. He couldn't handle these constant torturing thoughts plaguing his mind day and night.

What if he was already too late? What if Sasori had already stolen what was rightfully his? While he was oblivious, since they were partners, they did share a room after all. What about when they went on missions, alone for days in a shared hotel room.

No!

No, no, no!

He couldn't let it happen, just thinking of another mans touches defiling his Deidara, was driving him past the point of insanity. He needed to make sure he laid claim to his property, and it had to be today.

If he waited any longer, he was going to loose his chance, and that filthy puppet was going to take his angel away.

Retreating from his comfortable position, in his room. Madara opened the door quietly sneaking into the blackened hallway.

It was getting late, so he knew that most of the other members would be sleeping, or leaving for missions and too busy to pay him any mind. Tonight was his perfect opportunity to lay claim over the blond.

Sasori, the boy's partner, and his rival, had been sent out on a solo mission. He wasn't supposed to return for another day and a half. Thankfully this meant that he wouldn't be around to stop his plans from coming to fruition.

He was going to enjoy every moment of this, savor it like a fine wine. The anticipation of finally claiming his angel, was overwhelming. His fingers shaking excitedly as he quietly turned the doorknob, moving stealthily into the room where he assumed Deidara lay, sound asleep.

Creeping inside slowly, he closed the thick door gently behind him. Taking care not to make a sound, he didn't want his little angel to wake up just yet. Slinking over to the blonds bedside, he softly pulled back the thick blankets, expecting to see his cherub snuggled peacefully between them.

His eyes met the cool white surface of a pillow, that lay underneath the thick mess in place of the small blond. Madara blinked his crimson eyes in confusion, Deidara was supposed to be here tonight, he had been given strict orders to stay behind for this mission! Would his divine little bomber really disobey orders just to follow that stupid puppet!?

A rustling from the other side of the room snapped the Uchiha from his momentary confusion. He heard a soft gasp come from the same direction, and turned to the side of the room that belonged to the bane of his existence, Sasori. There, nestled snugly warm between the thick black blankets of the redheads bed, was his cherub.

His small creamy cheeks flushed pink, his cold blue eyes closed softly in sleep, those venomous hurtful, perfect lips parted ever so slightly. When Madara reached out to gently stroke one of those flushed cheeks, his angel surprised him by snuggling affectionately into the soft touches.

He was in heaven, softly caressing the small body below him. He had quickly moved into a more appropriate position, and pulled the blankets from the small boy's body. Hovering over him, and running his hands over every inch of that perfect form.

His excitement growing with every gasp, and sigh that escaped his angels sleeping lips. Silently, he pulled a long black piece of cloth from his pocket, moving his gentle touches back to the boys face, and tying it around his closed eyes.

Pulling two more thicker strips from his pocket, he carefully moved the blonds tiny, perfect hands above his head, tying them securely to the headboard, binding his wrists tightly.

Now that the hard part was over, he returned to his previous actions running his hands softly over the bombers bare chest.

His little angel let out a soft moan as his hands moved to play with the tiny perky nipples, just begging him to be teased. It was thrilling, even with Deidara asleep to hear such noises caused by his actions, and it was getting hard to contain himself.

He was so hard it was unbearable. Grinding his hips softly against the sleeping boys, he felt something that made his heart race. His Deidara was hard, he could feel the tiny bulge pulse against his through the blonds thin pajama pants.

Deidara let out a shaky moan as Madara ground his erection against his. He blinked his eyes open, an tightness in his stomach making his small body quiver, and flush.

He was unbearably hot, and he could feel someone on top of him, touching him. Rubbing against his groin, softly. It must have been a dream, his vision was hazy, and he couldn't see anything but darkness. This had to be another one of those dreams he had been having lately, about Sasori.

He woke instantly as a hand wrapped around the hardness in his pants, this was no dream. He couldn't see, his hands wouldn't move, and someone was touching him in places he dreamed Sasori would.

"D-danna, un?" He breathed out shakily, the sexed up breathy tone of his voice making Madara tremble with excitement.

But for his angel to be uttering that bastards name, while he was the one being so gentle and loving with him, he was the one pleasing him. It drove him mad with jealousy.

He growled as he tore the blindfold from Deidara's eyes. The small beautiful face he loved, contorting with horror as he stared at the face of the man above him.

He saw the fear in Deidara's eyes, when he noticed the crimson swirling orbs, his body growing rigid.

"No Deidara, I'm not your Danna"

The small blond was speechless, horrified. Some man he had never seen before was straddling him, touching him in such an inappropriate way. A way he never wanted anyone but Sasori, his Danna to touch him.

Just as he opened his mouth to protest, lips were crushed against his, effectively silencing him. He blinked his eyes open, just in time to catch the swirling red orbs staring into his own baby blues, suddenly he felt funny.

Tired, and docile, he was no longer concerned about this stranger, in fact he didn't care who the man was. Rocking his hips suggestively against the hand still stroking him, he kissed the strange man back desperately.

All these unfamiliar touches making his body so unbearably hot, it was like he was burning. The man pulled back form their kiss to gently suck at his neck, his teeth gently nipping at the sensitive skin, making Deidara moan uncontrollably. He had never felt so good in his short life.

Roughly he felt hands tangle in his honey hair, and yank his head forcibly to the side. Without hesitation, the teeth that only moments ago were gently nipping at him, tore through the fragile skin, he felt the stranger growl as he lapped up the blood. While Deidara moaned leaning into the abusive touches.

Deep inside of him, Deidara felt, that something was very, wrong with what was happening. Didn't he love his Danna? He had no idea who this man was, why didn't that seem to bother him now?

He snapped from his thoughts as the hand wrapped around him retreated, and the strange man moved so that he was face to face with Deidara's small erection. He gasped as the hot mouth engulfed his small manhood, tugging at the cloth that bound his hands. He tried to struggle furiously against Madara's crushing grip, But failed, only succeeding in enraging the older man.

Who without so much as a second thought, roughly shoved two fingers into his tiny entrance continuing to suck on the small erection between his lips like a lollipop. Keeping a steady rhythm with his fingers, moving them in and out of the small blonds body at a steady pace.

Despite his inward protests, the only sounds Deidara could manage to let escape his lips were moans of ecstasy. Why was his body enjoying this so much, when inside he didn't want it?

He whimpered as the heat disappeared from around his manhood, and the man shifted again, this time to press something much larger than fingers against his virgin hole. He shook his head furiously in protest as the man began to sheathe himself deep within him. His voice was still failing him, his body still wouldn't listen. All he could do was lay immobile as the stranger stole his innocence.

He screwed his eyes shut, expecting a severe amount of pain to follow the rough thrust of the other mans hips, but it didn't. Strangely, it didn't seem to hurt at all. Her gasped, arching his back as suddenly, with a particularly rough thrust of the strangers hips, his whole body was consumed by a blinding white feeling. His toes tingled as the mysterious man continued to hit that same spot, over and over never giving him a moment to breathe.

He was panting, his small lungs desperate for the oxygen they had been deprived of. His tiny face was flushed such a dark lusty pink, his blue eyes thick with tears. Madara was more than satisfied with his position, inside the angelic boy. With every movement of their hips, Deidara was becoming his. Roughly the Uchiha grabbed a hold of the teen's weeping arousal, the poor thing had been sitting there, neglected since the blow job Madara had used to distract the bomber while he prepared him.

It was practically begging to be played with, stroked and teased, while he fucked that tight little ass. Grabbing one of Deidara's slender hips roughly, he did just that, stroking him lovingly in time with the pace of his hips. His grip bruising the small boy under him, his nails slicing through the soft flesh of his hip with ease.

Deidara felt weird, his stomach was tight, and his spine burned, the hand stroking him making the friction on his insides grow worse by the second. He felt like he was going to explode. Moments, and several rough strokes later, he did.

Shooting his seed into the strangers hand. Seeing his perfect angel below him, dripping with his own cum, it was too much, and Madara was soon pushed into his own orgasm, letting those tight convulsing muscles milk him dry.

Deidara lay dumbfounded on Sasori's bed, his hands still bound and his small body exhausted.

Madara reached out, about to take that small face in his hands and give the blond a loving kiss, when he heard a noise in the hallway. Someone was coming!

Leaning down quickly he kissed Deidara's forehead. Whispering in his cherubs ear.

"My name is Madara, until next time my angel..sleep"

With the last word uttered from Madara's lips, Deidara's eyes fluttered closed, his body silently obeying the command to sleep.

Taking one solemn look back Madara quickly made his way out the window, just in time to see Sasori enter the small room.

The puppet masters eyes went wide with horror as the sight before him unfolded. Deidara, naked and bound in his bed. It was obvious to the redhead that the small blond had been sexually assaulted, he felt rage well up inside of him. How could anyone do this to a child! Sure he himself was guilty of having deep feelings for the boy, but he had wanted to wait, until Deidara himself was ready.

His hands trembled in anger as he reached out to touch one of Deidara's pale cheeks. The blond awoke with a start, sure that his Danna would be angry at him for daring to sneak into his bed while he was gone. Instead he was met with a soft, apologetic face. Trying to sit up he realized his hands were securely tied, his whole body hurt, there was blood all around him, and his insides felt squishy.

It only took him a moment to realize what had happened.

"D-danna...d-did...."

Sasori stopped him, shaking his head.

"I would never" he said softly, untying Deidara's hands and dropping them softly to the bed below, only to have them spring up and wrap around his neck seconds later.

"I-I l-love you...Danna, un"

Sasori was surprised to say the least when the younger man leaned in to claim his lips, but he kissed the boy back gently.

"I love you too, Deidara"

Sasori spent the next few minutes questioning the blond about what had happened, all the young boy remembered was slipping into Sasori's bed to sleep, and glowing red eyes.

Madara was furious with the sight before him when he awoke that morning. Sasori, that puppet bastard and his angel, hand in hand kissing and cooing to each other. How! How could this have happened when he had claimed Deidara as his own. God Dammit!

He sighed as he watched the two artists together, he had never seen his angel look so happy. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Silently, he admitted defeat, Saosri won, for now.

But someday, when he failed a mission, when he didn't come back, Deidara would be all his.


	2. The Words You Long to Hear

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles:**So I decided, this needed another chapter too, and I got super inspired thanks to my lovely wife Black55Widow. It's not going to be shota this time. Enjoy kiddies.

This takes place six years after chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------------------

_(Listen, do you want to know a secret, do you promise not to tell?...closer, let me whisper in your ear...say (The Beatles-do you want to know a secret)_

**The words you Long to Hear  
**

---------------------------------------------------------

Madara sighed behind his mask, looking over to his blond angel who was currently furiously pacing their room, a hateful expression on his perfect face. His lips were moving, but the crimson eyed man wasn't paying that any mind.

It had been six years since that night, when he had lost Deidara, to Sasori. Six long miserable years of watching his Deidara snuggled peacefully in the arms of another. Even though he had silently admitted defeat, it still hurt.

He wanted so badly to be the one Deidara looked at like that, the one he clung to. That soft, and gentle look full of love, and adoration. He wanted to snatch the blonds eyes from his pretty little head, for even daring to look at Sasori that way.

Why couldn't have Deidara just fallen in love with him, like he had planned? He was a million times better than that stupid puppet had been.

Yes, had been. A few weeks ago, his silent prayers had been answered. Sasori hadn't returned from he and Deidara's last mission, he had finally failed.

Madara had been overjoyed by the news, he had loathed the redhead for stealing what rightfully belonged to him. If it wouldn't have blown his cover he would have disposed of the bastard himself.

When he had created the Tobi persona, he had secretly set it up with Pein for "Tobi" to become Deidara's partner, in the event of Sasori's death. Needless to say, with Sasori gone he was now partners with his angel, meaning he got to spend almost every waking second in his heavenly presence.

Unfortunately for the Uchiha, Deidara had yet to snap out of his depression over the loss of his former partner.

Every fleeting glance the bomber cast his way was full of hurt, and disdain. Every word that fell from his perfect lips, still dripping with venom.

It was taking the blond longer than he had hoped to warm up to him, and accept him as a partner. In all the years he had spent waiting, building up the anticipation for this moment, his angel had barely changed.

He was older now, a young man of nineteen. He had grown considerably, although he was still petite for a man, his golden hair falling over his shoulders, down to his back, and his soft features still giving him that glow of youth. He was still fragile, and breakable. Almost too soft in his appearance.

His attitude? That hadn't changed at all. Madara was thankful for that, Deidara's attitude was the thing he loved the most about him. So wily and unpredictable, spiteful, cocky. Just as poisonous as he had been at thirteen.

The Uchiha sighed again, spending these past few weeks with the blond had only deepened the feelings he had held onto for the boy these past ten years. He was even more angelic, and perfect now that he had grown. He was a work of art in his own right, as every artist should be. Madara continued to watch Deidara pace, content and lost in his own thoughts, barely noticing the words still spilling hatefully from his lips.

------------------

Deidara was furious to say the least, he had always hated Tobi, ever since he had been a child, the masked man had been a nuisance, the thorn in his side.

Always so bouncy and full of energy, so carefree. Couldn't he see that the blond didn't need that kind of attitude right now?

After all, he had just lost one of the most important things in his life, his Danna. He brought a hand to his chest at the thought of the redhead, clutching the fabric of his cloak roughly in his delicate grip. He refused to cry in front of this idiot. He refused to show this nuisance any weakness.

That was how Sasori would have wanted it, he would have wanted him to stay strong. Unfortunately, that was much more easily said, than done.

Deidara had loved Sasori, since he had been a child. For ten years, when he had turned thirteen, one fateful night had brought them together. How could he just roll over and forget the best six years of his life. Just put it all behind him and move on, Sasori had been his whole world from the moment they had met.

Now that he was gone, Deidara didn't know how to feel.

Emptiness, pain, sadness?

He felt incomplete, like a part of him had been suddenly ripped away, no antithetic. It hurt. He wanted to just forget it all, he wanted something, anything to take his mind off of the pain.

No one understood. No one cared how much he hurt. That stupid idiot only sat there while he paced trying desperately to hold in his tears, and stared at him blankly as if he were lost in thought. The dumb ass wouldn't even respond if he said his name.

So he poured his hatred, his loathing for everything in the world, onto Tobi. He said the most hurtful things he could think of, called him every name in the book, threatened him, and still. The idiot only stared.

It was unnerving, why would someone just sit and take all this abuse?

That moron wasn't even listening to him, he never did, and Deidara hated it.

It made him feel pathetic, like somehow, behind that mask Tobi was mocking him. Secretly laughing at his anguish. Did that asshole really think he was better than him?

It brought out a rage in the blond that he had never felt before, he wanted to destroy Tobi, wanted to tear him apart for daring to sit so casually, when all he truly wanted, was someone, anyone to say that they cared.

Silently, he stopped his agitated pacing, and turned to the masked man.

"I hate you, un"

He stared right back at the other man as the words left his lips, not expecting the other to even move. He stood for a few moments, before sighing, having gained no reaction. Without another word he turned to walk away, he really needed to get away from this idiot.

He was surprised as a gloved hand reached out and grabbed him roughly by the wrist.

"You don't mean that, Deidara"

The voice that flowed from behind the mask made Deidara freeze, it was so familiar, but he was almost sure that it didn't belong to the man clutching his wrist. Where had he heard this voice before?

It was deep, and gruff, it sounded so much older than Tobi should have, but without a doubt it was the masked man that had just spoken.

Deidara was afraid, there was a bad feeling rising in his stomach, something inside him told him, that he should be running away. That for whatever reason this voice was familiar, it wasn't a good one.

"Let go of me Tobi, un"

Furiously Deidara struggled to escape the other mans grip, failing only to be suddenly whipped around, and pulled into a tight embrace.

"No, I won't let you go"

Lovingly, Madara ran one of his gloved hands through the loose silky mane of his partner, feeling the smaller man tremble against him. Gently he stopped his movements, reaching to the mask that covered his face, and moving it to the side of his head.

Leaning down, he softly kissed Deidara's forehead, his hand tangling itself again amidst the honey tresses of the bombers hair.

"You're just speaking out of hurt"

Deidara couldn't stop his body from trembling, being held like this was comforting in a way, but it was making it harder for him to keep his tears contained. Something about being embraced, and kissed on the forehead like a child, broke his resolve. Even stone would melt and crack under such affection.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek, and that was it. He broke down in the taller mans arms, sobbing. His hands springing up to clutch at the fabric of the taller mans cloak, as he let himself go. He didn't care if it was weak, he needed to let this out, before it destroyed him.

It broke Madara's heart to see his cherub like this, so vulnerable, he brought his hands to softly rest on either side of the bombers angelic face gently lifting his chin, so their eyes met.

Deidara was shocked as his eyes fell upon the face of the man before him, he had seen this face somewhere, but where?

Slowly Madara leaned down, claiming his angels sweet toxic lips in a tender kiss. Running his tongue skillfully along the soft petals, almost begging Deidara to part his lips, and let him taste that sweetness from the source.

Looking into those swirling crimson eyes, Deidara remembered.

That same handsome face, those eyes, those gloved hands resting on his face as that voice whispered.

_"My name is Madara, until next time my angel..sleep"_

This, this was the man from all of his countless nightmares, the man who had raped him when he was thirteen. That was the night, he and Sasori had gotten together, after the puppet master had come home, and found him violated and bleeding in his bed.

The Uchiha broke the gentle contact of his kiss, looking deep into the terrified cerulean eyes below him. The blond started to shake again as he whispered.

"M-madara..."

The older man chuckled, Deidara shouldn't have remembered anything from that night six years ago, he had used a rather powerful genjutsu to make sure of that, inwardly he was in a panic. He sighed deeply, deciding to roll with it.

"I'm so pleased you remember me, angel"

Deidara was terrified, he couldn't just stay still in this mans grip any longer, furiously he began to struggle again, trying desperately to push Madara away from him. He couldn't let this monster hurt him again, now that Sasori wasn't here to save him, he had to fight this battle himself.

Madara chuckled as Deidara struggled against him, it was all as simple as looking into the blonds eyes with his own, and it would be just like it had been back then. He would stop struggling, weather he wanted to or not. The last time however, hadn't worked out so well for the Uchiha, and he didn't need his angel running off into the arms of another man again.

No, this time he would make sure the blond wanted it just as much as he did, without the aid of mind control.

"Deidara...stop"

But the blond didn't stop, he continued struggling, placing his delicate hands on the older mans chest, and shoving him away. The bomber fell to his knees from the force he had used, crawling quickly onto his bed and into the corner, still shaking and terrified.

He felt like a child all over again, weak and useless. Unable to protect even himself.

Madara sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than he had thought. Walking slowly over to where Deidara sat trembling, he gently took a seat on the bombers bed, only inches away from him.

Cautiously he reached out to touch the trembling boy, grabbing him softly and pulling him into another embrace.

"I never meant to hurt you"

The bomber wasn't struggling anymore, but it only took Madara a few seconds to realize that he was crying again.

"W-why?...why did you do that to me, un?"

Madara cupped the bombers chin gently in his strong hands, forcing those teary eyes to look at him. Tenderly his kissed the blonds nose, his cheeks, licking every tear away.

"Because I love you, Deidara"

Looking into the crimson eyes he had feared for so long, Deidara knew that this man spoke the truth. There was nothing but love behind that stare, love, affection, and caring.

All of the things that he had been so desperately craving since Sasori had left him. The things that he wanted more than anything, over and over those lips against his cheek uttered the words he had been longing to hear someone say to him again. To fill that void the puppet master had left in his heart. But could he really fall for this man, who had tricked him? Who had stolen his innocence as a child, and run away only to appear now?

Now, when he needed it the most. Without so much as hesitating, the soothing voice of Madara continued to utter words he hoped would comfort the blond.

"That night, I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to loose you, I've always loved you my angel...I..."

He was cut off as petal soft lips smashed against his, parting instantly to let him taste that sweet venom they held. He was shocked, but quickly kissed the boy back with just as much desperation.

When they finally broke apart, Madara could see it in his cherubs eyes. He wanted this, he needed to be loved. Poisonously, the words that dripped from his lips as he roughly tangled his hands in the Uchiha's short black hair, laid any doubts the older man had to rest.

"Just shut up already, un"

With that one hateful sentence, a thousand unspoken words were revealed. And in moments, Deidara's lips were on his again, hungry and desperate. His hands found their way to the bombers hips, gripping them gently and flipping him onto his back. Moving slowly to straddle him, not breaking their contact for a second.

When he broke away from those sweet lips, he was quick to bury his face against that soft neck, it was getting harder to contain himself, so close to his angel. Deeply he breathed in the sweet scent of the bombers skin, it drove him mad with desire, and he was sure that Deidara felt it. The blonds delicate hands finding their way to the clasps of his cloak and practically tearing it from his form.

Gently he kissed the sweet skin under his lips, earning small gasps from his angel, such beautiful noises that he had always longed to hear. He couldn't control himself, sinking his teeth roughly into the tender flesh, tearing and ripping it until he tasted blood on his lips. Instantly he regretted the action, his lover crying out in pain. Shyly he pulled away from the blond, an apologetic look on his face.

Deidara was panting heavily, his hands working on removing the older mans shirt, tossing it to the floor, he pulled Madara's face closer to him. Brushing the hair from the uninjured side of his neck and baring it sweetly to him.

"D-don't stop......I want it to hurt"

Softly, he brought Madara's hand to his chest, to rest gently over his heart, and repeated himself.

"I want it to hurt, un"

The Uchiha understood what his angel meant, he wanted to forget about Sasori, he wanted to cancel out the pain in his heart, with physical pain. He wanted to feel again.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, his face gentle and loving.

Deidara nodded, and that was all the okay he needed, moving to the exposed pale neck and tearing into it like an animal.

The way the bomber moved against him was heavenly, rocking his hips so desperately into his, moan after glorious moan falling from his lips. This was heaven, this was what he had been waiting for, six long years.

Pulling away from Deidara's neck, he made quick work of shedding the rest of their clothing, tossing it carelessly on the floor. when Deidara lay before him, naked, panting and already so deliciously hard, Madara could have cried tears of joy.

Gently, the naked blond pushed himself up to his knees, silently slinking forward and gripping one of Madara's strong hands in his own. Putting the crimson eyes mans fingers to his lips, he parted them softly, letting his skilled tongue run tenderly between the digits before taking them into his mouth and sucking them hungrily.

Madara growled low in his throat, his angel was too good at this, it made him jealous to think that Sasori was the reason the boy was so skilled as a lover. But he let that go, Sasori hadn't tainted his angel, he had perfected him. Pulling his hand away from that tortuously sweet mouth, he pushed Deidara back to the bed.

Without any instruction, the bomber spread his legs, holding his knees up and giving Madara a spectacular view of his goal. Crawling between those creamy thighs, the older man brought his fingers to the cherubs entrance, Deidara letting out the sweetest whimper he had ever heard as two fingers gently pushed passed the tight muscle.

Madara shuddered feeling that tightness around his fingers, just imagining what it would feel like on other parts of his anatomy. Not so gently, he began to thrust his fingers in and out of the blond, his free hand gripping the hardened member before him roughly fisting it.

Deidara couldn't speak, the only thing passing his lips moans of pain and pleasure, it hurt so wonderfully, the pain in his body making the pain in his chest seem dull and unimportant. The hand on his arousal stopped it's movements, to move up to his bare chest, tracing the thick black stitches over his heart gently before finding it's way to his nipple, pinching the perky bud roughly.

He whimpered again as the finger withdrew from him, and Madara's large manhood was pressed roughly against his entrance.

"D-do it, un" He panted out, lust hazing his baby blues as he stared into the older mans eyes.

Madara pushed roughly into the smaller man, taking care not to be gentle at all, Deidara needed the pain, and who was he to deny anything his angel asked.

His angel screamed as the muscle stretched and tore to accommodate the large member pushing inside of him, he grabbed Madara's forearms, pushing himself upwards and forcing him deeper. Draping his arms around the Uchiha's neck, he began to thrust his hips downwards, riding the other hard.

Madara was speechless, this was better than he had ever hoped it would be, the image of Deidara riding his cock, so whoreishly, it was delicious. Pulling the smaller man with him, he laid back onto the mattress. Letting Deidara ride him, thrusting back into the smaller man with equal force.

Deidara gritted his teeth as he felt his orgasm approaching, the position he was in, and Madara's rough thrusts battering against his prostate. His body was on fire, building and building, any second now he would explode. He couldn't take this pain, this pressure any longer,steadying himself with one hand on Madara's hip, the other moved to roughly grab a hold of his weeping cock, stroking it roughly in time with the abusive thrusts of the older man.

This was true beauty, this angel riding him, touching himself so skillfully. It was truly a sight to behold, and it was quickly pushing Madara into his own orgasm. As those tight muscles convulsed around him, and that hot sticky white substance splattered over his chest, he hit his peak. Spilling himself with a growl deep inside the younger man.

"M-madara-Sama, un!" The blond cried out as he felt that hot substance fill him, fill all the gaps and cracks, and holes that Sasori's death had left within him.

Shakily, their lips met in a tender kiss, the afterglow starting to fade, and tiredness taking a hold of them both.

"I...Madara-Sama...thank you" Deidara muttered, snuggling sweetly against the Uchiha's chest.

His angel's sweet voice ringing in his head, he closed his eyes exhuasted. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, still joined together, they drifted off to sleep.

His wish had finally come true.

They always say, good things come to those who wait.

------------------------------------------------------

that took to long to finish yo. God damned Tobi distracting me with anime, and boobies...sorry the lemon is a bit rushed, I am personally not happy with it, but Tobi si being annoying and wants the comp so I just wanted to get it done.

Ps: God damned "who's your daddy" by benny benassi won't leave me alone when I write this.


End file.
